Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 3: Monday (Pt.2)
Meanwhile, the rest of the team scoured through Arcadia Bay to find N.I.G.H.T.Y, but everywhere they looked he wasn't there. "Hmm, let's go find the others, south pole, should be easy." Erik said, before they started a course for the south pole, but there, there was no one there other then Spring Bonnie, or so it seemed. "Ugh, what happened?" Jack said as he got used to the blinding snow. Spring Bonnie noticed him getting up. "Intruder!" She said as she stopped her work, chasing after him. Fortunately, Jack knew the south pole more than Spring Bonnie did. Eventually getting away from her as he deployed a smoke screen. "Rude. Okay, back to building this." Spring Bonnie said, creating one of the main parts of the machine before going down a nearby hole. Meanwhile, the Arcadians got near to the south pole, before seeing Jack walk up to them. "Where's Adult Mumble?" "I don't know. He was here with me a minute ago, before N.I.G.H.T.Y came, we got to find them fast, we don't know what they're doing now." Jack said, before they heard a noise from below, the sound of talking. Carefully, Jack swiped some of the snow off the ground, revealing a glass roof, with a cradle shaped object inside the room. They could see N.I.G.H.T.Y with Spring Bonnie and Spring Freddy. Spring Bonnie looked at N.I.G.H.T.Y with shock over something. "Why would you do that?" Spring Bonnie asked. "Why would I do what?" N.I.G.H.T.Y asked back. "You said, we would kill the Arcadians, make a better world-" "It will be better." N.I.G.H.T.Y reassured. "...When everyone is dead." Spring Bonnie argued silently. "That is not... The human race would have every opportunity to adapt. And if they don't? Ask Noah." N.I.G.H.T.Y explained. "Your a mad man." "There have been a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs, when the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it. There is no room for the, weak." N.I.G.H.T.Y explained more. "And who decides who's the weak?" Spring Bonnie asked. "Life, ha ha. Life always designs." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before the glass roof cracked. Looking up, the Arcaidans looked down at them. "The Arcadians, we better move." N.I.G.H.T.Y, Spring Bonnie however had, other plans. "That's not a problem." Spring Bonnie said, before disconnecting the wire that linked N.I.G.H.T.Y with the cradle, which had Adult Mumble inside. "Ugh." Was all N.I.G.H.T.Y could say, shooting at Spring Bonnie, who narrowly avoided the beam as she ran from them. N.I.G.H.T.Y and Spring Freddy carried the cradle with them as they flew up and out of the glass roof. "We need to stop N.I.G.H.T.Y and Spring Freddy from taking that cradle." Andrew said. "Okay, here's the plan." Jack said, before Spring Bonnie came in. "No, I have a better one, I know N.I.G.H.T.Y more than any of you lot." Spring Bonnie intervened. After a few minutes, they were catching up with N.I.G.H.T.Y and Spring Freddy. Jack, Andrew, Vincentine and Spring Bonnie used their jet-packs to fly up to them. However, they weren't so welcoming. "They never stop, so they?" Vincentine said. "No, but we can use our gear." Jack suggested. As they got to them, N.I.G.H.T.Y fired at them, Jack returning the favour. Soon Jack fired, hitting Spring Freddys left arm. Then he fired at N.I.G.H. right arm, Eventually, they couldn't hold the weight. Letting go of the cradle before they fell with it. As N.I.G.H.T.Y and Spring Freddy left the scene, the cradle was hurtling down. Spring Bonnie, Jack, Vincentine and Andrew grabbed each side as they tried using their jet-packs to slow it down. But even with them, they were still coming at about 1.5 meters a second, on the ground, Mumble, Glenda, Earl, Caris, Gloria, Erik, (D)Mumble, (D)Gloria, (D)Erik and Christina set up a soft air mattress that would stop any damage. And when the cradle came onto the ground, the air mattress worked. "Good job guys, but now what do we do?" Andrew asked. "Let's not focus on N.I.G.H.T.Y right now. Lets go inside the waterfall back at Arcadia Bay." Erik said, taking up to an hour to get there, they went through the waterfall, only to see what was behind, a secret lab that no one could find. "I built this just in case something happened to the main area. Now, lets see what we can do with him. AvaJ?" Erik called out, no reply. "We haven't heard from him since N.I.G.H.T.Y showed up, also, N.I.G.H.T.Y said that he killed someone, we were all in the same area, and there was no one else in the building." Vincentine said, Erik took those words to a new level. "Actually, there was some one." Erik said, before laying out the hologram of AvaJ, half of it was missing, and it wasn't moving at all. "Oh my, AvaJ was the first line of defence." "No, this isn't strategy, N.I.G.H.T.Y could of easily destroyed AvaJ all together. It looks more like, rage." "Erik, you built this, so why's it coming after us?" Glenda asked. "Well, it could be a number of things, from learning too much, to some glitches over-powering his intelligence as a machine." "AvaJ, he's spread himself out over the internet, so N.I.G.H.T.Y can't find any trace of him. But I can easily link all of him back to here right... now!" Jack said, AvaJ soon had most of his parts back. "Hello Master Erik." AvaJ welcomed. "I guess his memories have been wiped, I can easily make another program AvaV, female this time." Erik said. "And what about Adult Mumble?" Gloria asked. "The liquid is a preservative, able to keep the body intact after, after... but, if we could upload AvaJ into Adult Mumble's brain, along with the brain structure of N.I.G.H.T.Y-" Erik started. "Then Adult Mumble may be our last hope to defeat N.I.G.H.T.Y. It's too risky. We don't know what will happen." Andrew said. All of a sudden, everything went black for Jack, when things returned to normal, it wasn't normal. He was in a barren wasteland, with a structure that made a flame coming out of the top. Near it, he could see Adult Mumble. The ground soon became hot as the sun exploded, things went white, before 6 stones of different colours came from nowhere, their position crated something, powerful. When Jack got out of this dream-state, he climbed onto the cradle, and with his hand, he created an electrical storm outside. All of a sudden, lightning bolted down toward the Arcadians, eventually finding its way to the cradle. Power went all the way up, over 400% capacity. When the lightning stopped, nothing happened for a while. Until suddenly, the cradle exploded. A figure came out, it was half animatronic, half Penguin. Then, it leaped out of the mist, taller than the others, apart from Spring Bonnie, Jack, Andrew and Vincentine. It's skin colour was a surprisingly medium red colour, with some blue around the back of the head. It startled everyone as it flew out, nearly hitting the waterfall. Hovering there, it slowly lowered itself onto the cold snow. Before turning to the rest of the Arcadians. "My apologies to all of you, I'm sorry for what just happened, quite odd I expect." "Wait a second, who are you? Are you Adult Mumble, N.I.G.H.T.Y, or AvaJ." "I'm sorry, but I don't understand those- wait, I'm not N.I.G. , I'm not Adult Mumble. And I don't think I'm AvaJ." "Jack, you saw this?" Erik asked. "No, I had a vision of the most powerful things in existence, and one of them is right there." Jack said, pointing to the green stone that rested on the head of the new guy. "So, what shall we do about that animatronic N.I.G. ?" Vincentine asked. "He's not an animatronic, he's a yottamotronic. There's a difference. Yottamotronics are like animatronics, but with a stronger shell, higher intelligence, and can be very powerful. I however go beyond that, as my shell is made of a metal-organic alloy." The new guy explained. "Can we give you a name, please?" Earl asked. "Hmm, now what name should I have? Oh I know! I can be called Noisiv." "Okay fine then. Welcome to the Arcadians, Noisiv." Jack said. As they looked out, they saw that all of the penguins started to come back, as the area had been quiet for a few hours. "Oh no. Not good." Spring Bonnie said. "What? Why is that?" Caris asked. "Just come with me, quick!" Spring Bonnie ordered. As they got within the main part of Arcadia bay. A deep rumbling noise echoed throughout the area. All of a sudden, the entirety of Arcadia Bay started to be lifted from the ground. Engines at the bottom were raising it up like a rocket, only instead of a few hundred tons, this was a few million. Things were not going so well, if this dropped now, it could kill thousands. Raise something this size up into space before dropping it, and the whole planet would be affected. Definitely not good. "We need to find a way to get everyone off of here. Before this thing drops." Erik said, Spring Bonnie, Jack, Andrew and Vincentine all together could get 8 penguins off at a time, but with hundreds of them, it would be too late. "Hang on, I'm going to build something that could help us." Jack said as he got off the flying ice block. Meanwhile, everyone else tried their best to get everyone off. "Do you see, the beauty of it? You, Arcadians, are my meteor, my swift intelligence and the world will crack under the weight of your failure." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, hovering over everything. Soon, he created every animatronic known in existence. This may take a while to name. There's Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, G-Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy, Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Withered Foxy, Withered G-Freddy, Withered P-Freddy, Marionette, Balloon Boy, Springtrap, Phantom Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Phantom Chica, Phantom Toy Foxy, Phantom Puppet, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy and Freddy Fredbear. Now that's a list. The new animatronics came around the area, hovering over everyone. Even if one were to destroy one of these, a new one would replace it. It seemed like nothing could stop N.I.G.H.T.Y. "N.I.G.H.T.Y." Noisiv called out. N.I.G.H.T.Y looked up as he saw Noisiv hovering over him. Raising up to his level. He eyed him. "My vision, they really did take everything from me." "You control these animatronics and you can shut them down." "I?" N.I.G.H.T.Y all of a sudden went downward. That last sentence caught on Noisiv. The Arcadians found the middle, where the thing that controlled the engines were. "If N.I.G.H.T.Y gets control of this point, then the whole thing will drop, we gotta keep every one of his minions from getting this." Erik explained. Noisiv dropped down, now joining them. From outside, N.I.G.H.T.Y also lowered down to see them. "Is that the best you can do!?" Vincentine shouted. N.I.G.H.T.Y raised his left hand up, summoning every animatronic there was. "You had to ask." Andrew said. "This, is the best I can do, this is exactly what I wanted, all of you, verses all of me, how could you possibly stop me?" "Well, like the old man once said." Andrew said. "Together." Vincentine finished. Everyone charged at the animatronics, as the animatronics charged at them. The Arcadians were winning by a long shot, true, the animatronics had their strengths, but the Arcadians had theirs too. N.I.G.H.T.Y came in to fight as well, but only to be pushed back by Noisiv's beam, Andrews laser, and Vincentines cannon. Their total power started to melt N.I.G.H. shell. When they stopped, N.I.G.H.T.Y looked defeated. "You know, in the balance of hindsight-" Mumble used his power gloves to punch him several kilometres. Now the task was to get everyone out of the area. "We need to get everyone out of here." Mumble said. "I'll stay here, in case there's more animatronics." Glenda advised. "Oh come on." Mumble argued. "No, this place needs protecting." Glenda explained. "Fine, but be careful." Mumble said as he ran out of the room. Meanwhile, Andrew got under the flying slab of ice. Analysing the engines. "Those engines are rigged, touch them and they'll flip." AvaV explained. "Okay, how about we pull energy from below?" Andrew asked. "That would crack the place in two, still deadly." "Okay, what if we could cap the other end, a feedback loop?" "That would vaporise the island. And everyone on it." AvaV said. "Okay guys, I've got a plan, and it involves the destruction of the island." Andrew said over the USNET. "No, we need to get everyone off this before you do that." Vincentine said. "Everyone up here verses everyone down there? There's no math to that." Gloria argued. "It's still a bad idea." Vincentine said. "Well I've got no where to go. Besides, a view like this is a one in a lifetime opportunity." Gloria explained. "I'm glad you like the view Gloria, it's a bout to get better." Jack said, all of a sudden, a massive, flying carrier ship rose up, blocking the sky in front. The carrier itself was a tenth the size of the slab of flying ice. Meanwhile, Spring Bonnie was starting to glitch out as one of N.I.G.H. protocols started to take over. The Foxy Song - Groundbreaking "Hey mate, Bonnie here Finally made it don't you fear I'm here to tell you all my tales But someone is approaching near I prefer to be alone In my dark little world But every now and again I jump right out and then Go for the ones Who just sits In the room With no doors and no lights I will spell out his doom But why do I find this Pleasure in fright I guess that's what happens When you don't see the light I just hide in the shadows This is a prison to me! How I'd love to get out Just to I could be free So I could be free But there is no escape! Out of no where, Spring Bonnies skin turned blue, her fingers becoming sharp, like her teeth. She was slowly transforming into Nightmare Bonnie, however, she would not give up so easily. Hey mate, Bonnie here Finally made it don't you fear I'm here to tell you all my tales But someone is approaching near I prefer to be alone In my dark little world But every now and again I jump right out and then I asked my mates If they want to escape And they say they do But not In the same way Well maybe I don't understand But I will do the best I can To Help them Find a way To see a brighter day Hey... Maybe I take escape A bit too literally But anyway that I can get out I'll take it with no second thought Anyway's a way for me Cause all my dreams are all I've got I just want to leave I just want to be free The dark has got A hold on me! So dark that I can barely see I guess I'll wait it up till' the end Since I have nowhere else to go I'll just take you to my world and I call it Mary's cove I asked my mates If they want to Escape And they say they do But not In the same way Well maybe I don't understand But I will do the best I can To Help them Find a way To see a brighter day Hey... Maybe I take escape A bit too literally But anyway that I can get out I'll take it with no second thought Anyway's a way for me Cause all my dreams are all I've got" There, Spring Bonnie took over the protocol. Now normal, she continued to fight. As every penguin got onto the carrier, there were still some people left. "My child is still there." One of them called out. Earl looked around to find the child, eventually finding him. All of a sudden, N.I.G.H.T.Y came up from below, controlling a giant spider like machine, 8 legs, 16 eyes, and two machine guns mounted onto the front. N.I.G.H.T.Y fired, but the machine guns weren't aimed at it's location, they slowly moved towards the target. Earl ran as fast as he could and lifted the child. But seeing the spider machine, he tried shielding the child with his own body. "I have no strings, so I have fun. I'm not ties up to any one." N.I.G.H.T.Y sung to himself. As it got close to Earl, Earl himself braced for the next moments, when all of a sudden, he felt himself go quickly for a split second. Meanwhile, Glenda fought off the new animatronics, until something snapped within her, her expression of shock could be seen by anyone. As Earl waited for himself to die, he didn't, he stood up and turned to see what happened. He was in another part of the flying Arcadia Bay. But, then there was Mumble. It all made sense now. Mumble used his super speed boots to transport Earl out of the area. But with a high cost. All over Mumble, there were bullet holes. Mumble too was in a brief moment of shock, before smiling. And since he was Earls son, Earl too broke into tears. Glenda left the room to see what happened. Suddenly, she saw the spider machine, with N.I.G.H.T.Y inside. Using her magnetic gloves, she tore a hole into the machine, and pulling N.I.G.H.T.Y out. "Oh-oh-oh-oh wait-wait-wait listen please." Glenda stopped to hear what N.I.G.H.T.Y had to say. "If you stay here, you'll die." "I already did, do you know how it felt?" Glenda said, before slowly taking out N.I.G.H. main power supply, his version of a heart. Holding it in her hand, she looked at it, before looking back at N.I.G.H.T.Y. "It felt like that." Glenda said coldly. She may have not saved Mumble, but she did avenge him. All of a sudden, the body of N.I.G.H.T.Y started to glitch, before fading. It was just a hologram. "N.I.G.H.T.Y!" Glenda shouted. Meanwhile, in the room, one of the broken animatronics managed to crawl, climbing up onto the main control point, and turning it. All of a sudden, the engines stopped. Everyone except from Glenda, Noisiv, Andrew and Vincentine had left the now falling Arcadia Bay. Noisiv flew down and carried Glenda out of the area, Andrew was at the bottom, deploying the enormous amount of energy, Vincentine at the top capped it by deploying a thermonuclear reaction (That's science talk for 'a large amount of energy in a small point'). The feedback loop got so great, that the entirety of Arcadia Bay was vaporised. Andrew and Vincentine flying away as the small pieces of debris fell into the sea. Everything was at hand now. Until Spring Bonnie and Spring Freddy found N.I.G.H. body, it was still on, but the damage from fall height had smashed the legs. "So, here we are, after all you've done for me, I still have a song to sing about you." Showtime - Madame Macabre ft. MrCreppypasta (Spring Bonnie)You guys know what time it is? That's right! It's- (Spring Freddy) Time for party! (Spring Bonnie) Don't look at us as though we're the devil, you Really ought to know We're being level This was never our intended pass time, but How could we forget that dark crime? (Spring Freddy) How pathetic for you to cry victim, we Know your guilty heart soiled within Monsters roam these halls but they're not robots, men Are capable of some dark thoughts (Spring Bonnie and Freddy) Crank those gears The music is in me Been a real long day And we're dying to be free Don't stop now 'Cause I can guarantee When the silence drops We're the last thing that you'll see Don't you feel even a little regret, I Can't see it in your eyes So judgement you'll get Hunt you down, doesn't this seem familiar? We'll Trade our lives for one that's bigger Won't you agree that this feeling's awful? To Be all on your own Deep in your bones Soon enough you'll know exactly how it felt Karma can be cruel With hands dealt Crank those gears The music is in me Been a real long day And we're dying to be free Don't stop now 'Cause I can guarantee When the silence drops We're the last thing that you'll see Springs recoil Your time is nearly out You've got one percent And no one can hear you shout All goes black You hear the motors roar Been a real fun game But we're breaking down that door (Spring Bonnie) Oh dear! It looks like we're reaching the end of the show! (Spring Freddy) We've had so much fun! We really hate to see you go! Oh what a shame that things turned out this way Forgive me but you've really got to pay Up for the suffering you've caused us Join into this children's chorus Spring Bonnie pressed N.I.G.H. nose, before giggling. Crank those gears The music is in me Been a real long day And we're dying to be free Don't stop now 'Cause I can guarantee When the silence drops We're the last thing that you'll see Springs recoil Your time is nearly out You've got one percent And no one can hear you shout All goes black You hear the motors roar Been a real fun game But we're breaking down that door (Spring Freddy)That sure was a rockin' time, huh Bonnie? (Spring Bonnie)You're right Freddy! But I think it's time for us to say bye bye! (Spring Bonnie and Freddy) Come back to see us real soon! And thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbears!" They walked away from the body, only for it to disappear, it too was a hologram. What was once a Utopian land, now just a crater, carved when Arcadia Bay flew up. But, something came out of it, a broken animatronic with the brain of N.I.G.H.T.Y climbed out, Noisiv came from above, lowering himself down. "Adult Mumble." N.I.G.H.T.Y said. "Well, not really, I've got the brain of you and AvaJ. So I'm now called Noisiv. And I can tell that you're afraid." "Of you?" N.I.G.H.T.Y asked. "Of death. You're the last one." Noisiv said. "You were meant to be the last one, I could rule the planet in your body, but settled for a slave."N.I.G.H.T.Y said. "I guess we're both disappointments." "Ha ha, I guess so." "You know, humans are odd, they see right and wrong as opposites, and try to control what won't. But, there is greatness in their actions... I think you missed that." "I see." "N.I.G.H.T.Y, it is a privilege to be among them." Noisiv said. "You are unbearably naive." N.I.G.H.T.Y argued. "Well... I guess I was born two hours ago." Noisiv said, this making N.I.G.H.T.Y charge at him, only for Noisiv to shine the stone, covering what happened next. When the light faded, only Noisiv remained. All of a sudden, the ground started shaking. "Noisiv, that machine back at the south pole, it activated, but Spring Bonnie managed to destroy it before it did its worst. Do you know where the ripple zone is heading?" Jack said over the USNET. "I do, it's heading for North America, specifically the west coast." Erik said. "Oh no." Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions